Voldemort's Daughter
by Belle-Angelique-Papillion
Summary: Nobody knew that Voldemort had a daughter... who is she, and will people hate her just because she is the daughter of the dark lord? Read to find out!


Today is Florianne Magic Serenitys first day at Hogwarts. She cant wait to go the great hall to get sorted! She was a muggle born so she was nervous but she managed to make friends with a lot of people like Hermione Granger and even the famus Harry Potter! Her name is Florianna but everyone calls her Flora becuz it is easier and she likes it better that way. Flora is a very nice and innocent girl and doesn ft speak bad words like most of the bitchez in Hogwarts so everyone likes her except the bitches like pansy Parkinson.

Anyway she entered the grand hall with blossoming excited steps. She tiptoed in because she was very nervous and shy! Yes Flora was very shy and innocent. She doesn ft know anything about love. A boy confessed to her in first grade but she didn ft understand lol because she don ft know what love is, but because she is innocent and stuff everyone loves her even more! Still she is young and innocent and doesn t know what love means haha.

They were on platform nine and three quaters and Flora met ron and harry weasley who were trying to go thru the barrier because they are new people raised by muggles and dont know how to go through the pillar. Flora was nice so she helped out. She touched the barrier and realized it was a barrier that you can go thru if u are a wizard or magical witch! So Flora told them, "Hey you can go through this barrier" she smiled innocently, like a small flower that blossomeed beautifully

Ron and Harry thank her a lot and they go thru the barrier together. They become friend. Flora was very nice and she looked plain but people like her for her good personalityy. She has long and smooth plain looking auburn hair which was a boring looking so people like pansy parkinson scold her for being ugly, she gets sad but she is nice so she dont shout back. Just then, Harry came and told pansy parkinson to FUCK OFF for making fun of Flora and ask if she is oaky. She say she is. Harry is relieved and broke into a very relieved smile and told her 'thank goodness'. Flora smiled back because she is glad someone could be her friend. She never had friends when she was young because there were a lot of bitches around her who make fun of her auburn hair and boring green eyes which were the color of emeerald leaves.

So back to the great hall! Flora was still thinking and talking to her new friends harry ron and hermione when her name was called! "Serenitys, Florianne Magic Flora" they call and she said 'oops got to go!" with a very nice smile wihich was innocent looking and sweet. Harry waved to her and say 'ok good luck'.

Flora go to sorting hat and wear the hat. the hat was ugly and stinky but she dont mind because she is nice and so she sit there with her eyes wide open. she has very big eyes that look very innocent and shy. anyway the hat SUDDENLY SAID: "Slytherinn!" she was shocked1! Because she tot she will be in Gryffindor with harry ron and hermione! but then the sorting hat said, "you are the daughter of voldemort so you must be in slytherin"

"But I AM NOT the daughter of voldemort!" she cried. This cannot be true!

"Yes you are the daughter of Tom Marvola Riddle" the sorting hat said "your true name is Florianne Magic Tomaria Marvola Riddle"

"no this cannot be true" she thought desperately. When she was muggle born the evil voldemort came and killed her family so she has to go orphanage. she hated voldemort. so she cant be voldemorts daughter! But the sorting hat laughed and said "I know the truth" and so Flora was very shocked. Shock filled her innocent green eyes as she struggled to brevent herself bursting into tars.

"Why u taking so long?" Pansy parkinson hsouted. "i want to be in slytehrin with my draco"

"I dont want to be in slytherin" I yelled back and i was so scared! I am very confused and I am not voldemorts daughter but th esorting hat said i be in slytherin so I have to go to slytherin...

Harry Ron and hermione looked at me in shock and horror because dey didnt know i was going to be in slytherim! because slytherin was for bad people and Flora was not a bad person. In truuth flora wasn't a bad person, she was just the daughter of voldemort which is why she had to go into the bad house... to be continued...

Everyone rate and review plz! 


End file.
